


Gings?

by Christilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christilyn/pseuds/Christilyn
Summary: After Cas and Crowley mess up a spell, Crowley is fascinated by Cas' wings.Artwork © 2017 Kamidiox





	Gings?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassRoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fun Size](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254131) by [GlassRoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom). 




End file.
